


【翻译】I Like The Way You Fuck Me by gokkyun

by zmzm007



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmzm007/pseuds/zmzm007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Boss没事就喜欢去调戏Kaz~<br/>和平行者时期的甜文~~纯肉~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】I Like The Way You Fuck Me by gokkyun

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Like The Way You Fuck Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294308) by [gokkyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun). 



已经很晚了，每当他准备做这些工作时都很晚了。

寂静包围着他，考虑到这几年来聚集到这儿来的人数，这显得不太寻常，就算是在这个时间。然而，母基地的这片区域似乎总是安静的，因为这里是Kazuhira Miller的办公室——母基地最大的房间之一。而大部分士兵都已经在这里呆了足够长的时间，他们会确保他们的副指挥官不会被惹恼。尤其是当他在处理那些书面工作的时候，实际上这本该是Snake的工作。今晚便是如此。

Snake不清楚是什么让他在这个点来的这儿。也许是想象到金发男人正一边工作一边抱怨着Snake未完成的报告或是因为其他更原始的感觉让他有些微妙的罪恶感。这充满自私，性欲的原始感情，并不像他们做爱时，他回想Kaz的声音和他身体的回应时那样自私。Big Boss来到那扇略显高贵的木门前，一丝罕见而得意的笑容掠过他的嘴角，他用赤裸的手背小心地敲了敲门。

然而并没有回应，Snake嘴上的笑容逐渐消失了，之后又是几次更使劲的几次敲门。“是什么天大的事啊！？”终于，一个不耐烦的声音从门内传来。Snake毫不犹豫地打开了门，他闭上嘴，等待Kaz不满地接过话茬，那个金发男人甚至懒得抬头，全神贯注的专注于他面前那过于奢华的木桌上的文件。“现在是凌晨两点，所以有话快说，别浪费我的时间。”Kaz保持着专横的语气，黑色的钢笔在手里不耐烦的打转着。

“你这语气是怎么回事，Kaz？”Snake声音低沉，双手交叉在胸前靠近过来，他的动作就像是猎人接近他的猎物一样。他藏起这种状况给他带来的乐趣和喜悦，但当Kaz猛然抬起头，身体也随之从黑皮椅上跃起时，掩饰情绪就变得略为艰难了。

“B-Boss，对不起，我不知道你还醒着，甚至还在这里。”Kaz犹豫地回应着，在脑子里诅咒自己不懂事的嘴，只能庆幸他的墨镜遮住了他眼中的惊喜和尴尬。他的双眼紧随着Snake靠近的步伐，来到桌边，知道他站到Kaz旁边，他抓起桌上一大堆纸中最上方的那张纸。Kaz知道Snake并不在意这些拘泥于形式的东西，但他依然想马上消失在地面上。

然而，当Kaz密切的注视着另一个男人的脸，Snake的独眼飞快地扫过那张报告，似乎完全无视了Kaz的行为。“别在意，既然这些报告本该是我来做的，你有足够的理由来。。。恩..恼怒？”Snake将纸张放回乱糟糟的桌子上，他的眼睛马上紧密专注于Kaz被墨镜掩盖的双眼。“不过你不该过度工作，你不觉得凌晨两点来做这个太晚了吗？”

这只是他无意识的举动，但Kaz很清楚当副指挥官舔过他的下唇会给Snake造成什么样的影响。“我只是。。。洗了个澡，然后睡不着，而且你别想用这个让我羞愧，你还不是明天一早就又要离开？不过请告诉我，Boss~你允许哪种活动在凌晨两点进行？”Kaz似乎是在嘲讽Snake，不过这听起来更像是一次失败的引诱尝试。

Snake甚至懒得回应他，他靠近Kaz，直接用行动回答他，他的右手想方设法抓住金发男人的脖子，他粗糙的嘴唇按上另一个男人的唇。这不像他们平时的吻，这次的吻粗暴而混乱,毕竟这只是Snake的提议，一个让Kaz毫不犹豫就欣然接受并倒进Snake怀里的提议。

当视线再次相遇，他们放开了对方的嘴唇，Snake的眼神快速瞥向右边，暗示他们可以到桌子上…“如果你敢把我推到桌子上搞砸我的工作，我也会把你弄成一团糟，Boss！”Kaz发出恼怒的低吼，从另一个男人身边离开并拿起一串钥匙。

Snake转了转眼珠，略带嘲讽的咕哝着：“我倒是好奇你能怎么做到，你甚至从来都没接近过。”他粗鲁的挠了挠他的胡子，跟着Kaz离开了这个大房间。隔着墨镜他都能感到另一个人不爽的瞥视，Kaz锁上他们身后的门。

“你真的不擅长用语言调情。”Kaz嘟囔着，他们在母基地主楼的大走廊间穿梭着。

 

在到达Kaz的宿舍前他们一直保持着沉默，他的宿舍当然也是这里最大的房间之一。Kaz不耐烦的翻腾着那串钥匙直到他找到正确的那把，他打开门，在他的指挥官也踏进屋后转身将门锁上。

突然间，他的身体剧烈颤动，Big Boss粗暴凶猛地用身体压住Kaz，将金发男人困在他和门之间。“S-Snake…Boss…搞什么！？”Kaz结巴着，呼吸变得沉重起来，试图挣脱出这不舒服的状况，而实际上，他只是更加紧密的贴在了Snake的身前。

“我不擅长漂亮话，”Snake的声音很低沉，几乎像是窃窃私语，当他向前倾近，他口中的热气打在Kaz的耳朵上，而手则抓着Kaz的臀部，紧握着将Kaz的屁股按在他的裤裆上。“-所以，我想我只能用行动来补偿了。”Snake不在乎他现在这些语言举动是否引起了Kaz口中的喘息。他的一只手离开男人的屁股，捏起他的下巴，强行将他掰向自己并咬上Kaz的嘴唇，Kaz立刻回应起来。

这次的吻更加粗鲁，Snake的舌头狠狠地舔过Kaz的唇，Kaz欣然分开嘴唇应允对方探入。两人的舌头相互纠缠着，淹没在欲望中，仿佛是在战场上纠缠，一个Snake胜利了的战场，而这次Kaz并不介意失败，也不介意那熟悉的舌头现在在他口腔里遨游。他们的舌头不断的缠绕着，牙齿相互碰撞着，加深着这个亲吻的混乱，当Snake的舌头过于自鸣得意Kaz便轻咬住他的舌头。

Snake的手松开了Kaz的脸，转而抓向男人的黄色围巾。他粗暴的拉扯着，这让他松开了这个吻，但他立刻转而攻向Kaz暴露的脖子。从年轻男人身体传来的颤抖取悦着Snake，他的指头贪婪地攥着他的黄色围巾，然后卸去Kaz的手枪套，任由黑色的皮套落在地上。他的手不想浪费半点时间，继续解开Kaz制服的领口，嘴巴依然在对付Kaz的脖子，舔舐吮吸着那敏感的皮肤，Snake轻轻的将松开的夹克衫从Kaz肩头褪下。

Kaz对于自己已经完全暴露的上半身有些震惊。一声愉悦的叹息从他口中呼出，Snake粗糙长着茧的手指抚过他的肩膀，顺着手臂滑下，Kaz完全没意识Snake这些精妙的动作只是为了把他的手腕合到一起…当年轻的男人注意到不对劲，已经太晚了。“啊…你干什…！？”Snake的牙齿猛地咬住Kaz的脖子，将他未完成的抗议变成一阵低沉的呻吟，Snake缓慢而深入的探索着他的皮肤，嘴唇粗暴的吸着他微肿的皮肤。当Kaz适应了这混合了疼痛和愉悦的快感，已经太迟了，他的手腕已经被他的黄色围巾绑了起来。然而这还不是最糟的，Snake将他转过来，他们终于可以面对面了，而另一个男人还可笑的对自己的成果和满意。

“你是认真的吗！？”Kaz依然没放弃抗议，而Snake只是无视他，脑子里纠结着这场景到底是让他乐呵还是让他硬了。在他面前的是他副指挥官，他标志性的飞行员墨镜滑到了鼻尖上，他深蓝色的眼睛愤怒的瞪着Snake，微微的潮红从颧骨扩散到耳朵。“见鬼，为什么这么紧啊！？”

“上次你看起来并不介意。”Snake的口吻中带着些许嘲弄，“再说，既然你不让我弄乱你的桌子，至少该让我玩点捆绑PLAY吧。”

“切”Kaz不屑的哼着，越过Snake，用被绑起的手腕怪异的将墨镜退回原位，然后坐到他的大床边缘。他不爽的张了张嘴，“脱。”他尽量让自己的声音保持严肃，然而一丝略带兴奋的音调让他的努力失败了，上帝啊，不管Kaz有多希望自己讨厌这种事，他喜欢这个，他爱他的Boss变得有些混蛋的样子。

当Snake开始脱衣服，Kaz兴奋地咬住下唇，黑色贴身的T恤掉到地上。他意识到他的阴茎在裤子里抽搐着，他的视线盘旋在Snake宽阔的肩膀上，从胸口穿梭到他的腹部，他观察着上面的一些微小的伤疤，然后看着Snake的手胡乱地解着迷彩作战裤上的黑色腰带。它们现在连着内裤一块滑下Snake满是肌肉的腿，他半硬的阳具露了出来。年长的男人将这些衣物连同鞋子一块儿踢开，Kaz发出一阵粗重的喘息，“怎么了？”Snake靠过来。

“只是…过来就好。”Kaz声音低沉，用绑起的手指着他的面前，满意于Snake没有多嘴只是服从的表现。当年长的男人来到他面前，他咽了咽口水，抬头看向他，缓缓地舔了舔他的下唇，很满意Snake正全神贯注的看着自己。他毫不犹豫的探向前方，缓缓张开嘴，舌头引导着Snake的阴茎进入自己温暖的口腔，缓慢地来回移动着他的头，直到那半硬的小伙伴整个埋进他的嘴里。

一个低沉饥渴的沉吟从Snake嘴里呼出，他的阴茎正撞击着Kaz的喉咙，感受到他的舌头轻推着，缠绕在整个柱体周围，上面满是Kaz的唾液。想将臀部向前推的欲望征服了Snake，但不行，Kaz还在他身下凝视着他，双眼隐藏在墨镜之下。一丝讪笑划过，Snake的手伸向墨镜。“别...啊..”含糊的抗议立刻传来，Snake无法克制自己满足的表情，随意地将墨镜扔到床上，欣赏着Kaz完整的脸庞，这风景让Snake在另一个男人口中的阳具抽搐起来。母基地的女兵们说Kaz不戴墨镜时看起来可爱极了，她们说的没错，尤其是他深蓝色的眼睛因性欲和一些恼怒而半眯着的时候，而现在，一阵潮红穿过他的脸颊，他潮湿的嘴唇正毫无死角地舔舐着Snake的阴茎。

然而，没一会儿Kaz就让Snake的小兄弟从他嘴中滑出，连着一丝唾液，从嘴角滑下流到下巴。“Snake...”Kaz低语着，将上半身摊在床上，屁股抬到半空中...可悲地试图寻求一些摩擦...他的阴茎挤压在他裤子的布料里。“我已经...好硬了...”这已经不仅仅是咕哝了，这粗重的呻吟混杂着绝望和欲望。

Snake爬到床上，狠狠的抓住Kaz将他拽向深处，直到他们都来到床的中间。一秒也不想浪费，Snake吻上Kaz的肩膀，一路亲向他的锁骨，来到胸前，他的舌头开始舔舐其中一个乳头，并轻轻撕咬起来，引来一声悦耳的呻吟，Kaz被绑起的双手举在头上，难以抑制的高兴Snake正在解开他的裤子，然后将它完全扯下来，连着他的内裤。

真是可悲啊，Kaz的身体对于这一切会有如此的反应，当Snske的舌头划过他滚烫的皮肤，当Snake的牙齿在任何时刻啃咬上他的肉体，留下印记，当Snake的手抓上他的臀部，手指狠狠地攥着他的皮肤留下淤青，Kaz喜欢看到这些痕迹，当Snake不在的时候。它们是如此的粗暴而令人陶醉，每当那些轻微的疼痛穿过他的身体Kaz都无法抑制地发出叹息甚至是愉悦的呻吟。“停下——你这些该死的嘲弄。”Kaz抱怨着，他的屁股被向前推起，Snake在他的肚脐周围留下一些柔软而不同寻常的吻。

“我没有。”Snake继续亲吻着，嘴唇沿着从肚脐延伸到下半身的金色毛发舔舐着，并在Kaz的阴茎上散下密集的亲吻。

Kaz后仰着，深陷进枕头里，Snake的嘴唇正在他的阴茎上上下“工作”，Kaz激烈地喘息着，口里不断地呼出热气。Snake松开年轻男人的阴茎，引起Kaz失望的呻吟，他开始专注于Kaz的大腿内侧。Snake从下方抓着Kaz的臀部，将他轻轻托起，这姿势令Kaz止不住吞咽。“Snake....你....啊....你知道你这样做我会发出多大声音的..你这样我特么的没办法捂住嘴巴啊！”

“那就别。这墙也不薄，就算它不行，也早就有至少一半的人听过你的喊叫了，无所谓。”Snake平淡无奇的陈述着，继续专注于Kaz的下半身，“现在帮我个忙，给我个枕头不然我得一直举着你的屁股。”

犹豫片刻后Kaz咬住下唇，想了想接下来会发生什么，“去他的！”他低声自语，将身下的一个枕头甩向Snake的脑门，又躺回床上，闭上眼睛，试图用他被绑住的双手塞住自己的嘴巴，这奇怪的方式并没有什么卵用。他讨厌即将发生的事，他讨厌这个，因为这巨大的快感几乎让他失去理智，Snake将枕头塞到他屁股底下，Kaz的身体紧张的颤抖着。

一声轻叹从他口中呼出，他感觉到Snake温热的呼吸打在他的入口周围，然后他的舌头小心翼翼地舔了上去。这种感觉Kaz用自己的手指是无法体会到的，就算是Snake的手指也不会，所以Kaz无法理解这难以置信的奇妙感觉是什么带来的。也许是因为这是Snake的舌头，又或者因为传奇伟大的BIg Boss正跪在他身前，没有用他的手指或是他的阴茎来开拓他，而是用他的舌头。他见鬼的舌头正舔弄着他的入口，逗弄着周围的褶皱然后再次挤压进去，他的手指精准地按压着周围的皮肤。

Kaz感受着这些动作的每个细节，这让他发出一阵绵长粗重的呻吟，他绑起的双手已经无法掩盖他的呻吟了。他无法控制自己颤抖的臀部，来回推动着，随着Snake大力吮吸他入口的动作剧烈摇晃着，他的手指缓慢而准确地将他的臀瓣掰开。当Snake湿润的舌头终于滑进他的小洞，Kaz已经难以自控，他咬住下唇试图掩盖自己的呻吟，然而饥渴的声音依然穿透了重重阻碍。

Snake的舌头温柔地在他的小洞里搅和着，这轻柔的动作让另一个男人喘息，这呻吟愉悦着Snake，Kaz颤抖的身体伴随着粗重的呼吸声饥渴地向Snake的舌头挤去。

“啊...快..再快点...嗯...”Kaz喘着，不满自己的声音和肉体表现的一样饥渴。而他的挫败感并未得到改善，Snake甚至懒得去改变舌头的速度，只是继续探向Kaz深处，轻微地调整角度。“啊...天啊...赶紧--”年轻男人未完成的话变成一声可悲的呜咽，Snake的食指和中指猛地插进紧致温热的入口来加入他的舌头，反复粗暴地挤压着Kaz的前列腺，另一只手还揪着Kaz的臀瓣，将它们分开。“操--”Kaz大声呻吟着，牙齿在下唇上留下了印记，他用力的喘着，几乎不能呼吸，“停---啊---啊.....已经...快不行了....”

当他的指挥官的舌头滑出他的小洞，Kaz发出一声失望的叹息。他深蓝色的眼睛睁开了，看到Snake那吃屎的坏笑后又希望自己没有睁眼。

“这么快？”Snake知道Kaz想回应，相当迫切地，但他不打算让Kaz得逞，还深埋在年轻男人体内的手指再次用力抽动起来，Kaz的抗议被一阵沙哑的呻吟取代。

Kaz因自己的身体正回应着男人的手指而自我厌恶着，讨厌自己的身体是这么见鬼的需要面前这个男人带来的感觉。“赶快...啊...操我！该死。”他叹息着，绑起的双手依然横在脸前，无意识地试图躲在后面。低沉的呻吟从他干涩的口中发出，Snake的手在他体内快速抽插的感觉既粗鲁又难受。

Snake漫不经心的将Kaz身下的枕头抽走，扔到床下，然后抬起分开Kaz的腿，并将左腿架到他的肩上。他的阴茎顶在另一个男人红肿的洞口轻压着，年长男人的手突然向前伸来，出乎Kaz意料，迅速地解开了Kaz的束缚。

“终于...”Kaz嘟囔着，贪婪的手指伸出，抓住Snake的脸向自己拉进，强硬地将他们的嘴唇和身体凑到一起。“请...粗暴的对我...”Kaz队长另一个男人的嘴唇轻轻的低语着，一个长久而潮湿的呻吟伴随着Snake的顶端挤进他满是唾液的洞口的动作发出，他们亲吻着，指挥官的阴茎推进温暖的肉壁深处。

一个低哼从Snake那传来，迎来凶狠的亲吻但并没有打断它。他不确定是Kaz准备不充分的紧致洞穴还是因为另一个男人的指甲正野蛮地扣在他背上...但他不在乎，他找回他的节奏，轻轻的将自己抽出然后猛地插进Kaz温暖的洞穴，另一个男人渴求的呻吟被Snake用嘴堵上。

Kaz臀部突然的剧烈抽搐让Snake知道自己又撞击到了年轻男人的敏感点，一阵绵长的呻吟从他唇边滑过，他的臀部继续向前回应着，顺应着他们的节奏，可悲的试图用他的阴茎去磨蹭Snake腹部。随着粗重的呼吸，Kaz离开Snake的脸，蓝色的眼睛半眯着，“该死的，碰碰它...”他嘟囔着。

“真是可爱啊~”Snake嘲弄着他，声音沙哑，总算是回应了Kaz的要求，他的右手滑到他们汗湿的身体中间，紧紧抓住Kaz抽搐的阴茎，精确地跟随他自己的节奏撸动着，作为奖励，没有什么能比Kaz狂喜地探回头来更好了。当Snake开始反复用力的碾压另一个男人的前列腺，大声的呻吟逐渐转变成低声抽泣。

这就是他的指挥官如何从各种角度控制Kaz的身体，因为即使是Kaz命令他脱衣服，命令他来操他，命令他来触碰他的阴茎，掌控节奏的是Snake，他掌握着步伐，最重要的是，他掌控着每一步动作，而这些精确操作让Kaz深陷疯狂，不管是内部还是外在。他的心脏剧烈跳动着，他的阴茎在Snake手中剧烈抽搐，一种熟悉而难以置信的感觉从Kaz的腹部扩散开。高潮不可控制地到来，几乎是暴力的冲击着他的身体，他的脚趾卷曲着，指甲攥进Snake的后背，手极度疲倦地攀到他的肩上。

呈现在Snake眼前的画面让他更快的动起他的臀部，Kaz红透的脸颊在他面前，绝望地试图在Snake释放前将自己撑起，深蓝色的眼睛半睁着，舌头引诱般的舔着下唇。“我真的--啊...爱你这么上我..”Kaz在他们之间呼着热气，然后猛地咬住Snake的肩膀，指甲再次用力抓上Snake的后背，直到碰到他的臀部，抓住它们并向前推着，迎来年长男人的高潮，阴茎在Kaz紧致的小洞里粗重的抽搐着，凌乱而粘稠。

他们就保持这样了一阵子，找回了呼吸，Kaz的手指现在温柔地抚摸着他在Snake后背上留下的抓痕和印记。“你是最糟的。”他轻轻低喃着，脸依然埋在他的指挥官肩膀上，“你都不用个该死的安全套，然后你就...就这么射在我里面。”

“Kaz...你真是不擅长掩饰你喜欢的事情啊。”

\---“闭嘴！”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 有翻译失误请告诉我，虽然至今都没人回复过我。。。


End file.
